wasteland_survival_guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Atom Bomb Radio
Atom Bomb Radio is a currently active radio station in the Niagara Wasteland. It is broadcasted from The Falls, the largest settlement in the area. Staff Bill Kampa Bill Kampa is the main radio host of ABR and provides the daytime news and stories. He is charismatic and energetic which has made him popular among listeners from around the wasteland. Johnny Henderson Johnny Henderson is the nighttime radio host of ABR and provides the stories for ABR during the day. He, unlike Bill, is quite nervous and jittery which has resulted in him becoming much less popular among listeners, although he does have many friends. Programming Survival Advice ABR provides a daily segment on wasteland survival advice, ranging from how to cook food and how to maintain your weapons and armor. This segment runs from 9:00 to 10:00 AM in the morning alongside music. Sponsors A segment of ABR is dedicated to sponsors from around the wasteland, ranging from small bars to the casinos of The Falls. Stories Part of ABR is bringing news and stories from across the wasteland. These news broadcasts range from the political climate of the area to simple bar fights. Music In between all of these segments, ABR plays a large selection of music, ranging from jazz, country, rock and rockabilly. Playlist * Mr. Sandman by The Chordettes * Big Iron by Marty Robbins * That'll Be the Day by Buddy Holly * Boogie Man by Sid Phillips * Dear Hearts and Gentle People by Bob Crosby * Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Beach Boys * You Didn't Have to Be So Nice by The Lovin' Spoonful * Come See About Me by The Supremes * Jersey Devil by Kevin Welch * Lollipop by The Chordettes * Something's Gotta Give by Bing Crosby * Route 66 by Chuck Berry * Let It Snow by Frank Sinatra * Make Your Own Kind of Music by Cass Elliot * Magic Carpet Ride by The Second * Space Oddity by David Bowie * True Love by The McGuire Sisters * Frenesi by Artie Shaw * In the Mood by Glenn Miller * The Gypsy by The Ink Spots * Light My Fire by The Doors * Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles * I'm Beginning To See The Light by The Ink Spots * Dream a Little Dream of Me by Doris Day * Right Behind You Baby by Ray Smith * Johnny B. Goode by Chuck Berry * Jazzy Interlude by Billy Munn * Jingle, Jangle, Jingle by Kay Kyser * What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong * The End Of The World by Skeeter Davis * Monster Mash by Bobby Pickett * Swinging On a Star by Bing Crosby Most Recent Broadcasts October 24th - 4:07 PM Host: Bill Kampa - Hello wasteland. This is your friendly neighborhood DJ here playing tunes from around the wastes! Now, time for some news. The Canadian Federation has set up camp down in Welland. Officials say they intend to make the former town a trading post, although I have heard that something is giving those caravans a hard time. If I were you, I would steer clear. More on this coming soon. Now time for some music... Time to listen to Mr. Sandman by the Chordettes. Enjoy.